The Malfoy Curse
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: "Its the Malfoy curse I guess... To fall in love with ourselves..." - Draco didn't quite understand his father's words, until the man staggered into his bedroom that stormy night - "I see so much of me in you... I don't know why I didn't see it sooner..." (Rated M for safety)


**WARNING**: For sexual assault, incest, and just plain horribleness on Lucius' part. If you are squeamish about this sort of thing, or just don't like it (nothing against you, I understand completely) I would advise you to continue no further. So the warning stands.

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>'Streetlights and silhouettes  
>Thieves in the night that swallow me whole<br>Abandoned me there on the side of the road  
>-Framing Hedley: Streetlight and Silhouettes<br>-oOo-

Had Draco not been previously sleeping, he would have smelt the aroma of Firewhiskey that wafted off his father. He would have heard the creak of the bedroom door opening. Would have seen the sinister gleam in his father's silver eyes as the man stumbled over to the bed. Had Draco not been previously sleeping, he might have been able to escape the unspeakable night.

As it was, the teen slept, tossing about over dark silk sheets, and digging his fingers into his pillow in a fight to escape the nightmares that already plagued him. The boy, awfully thin and flaccid, just turned seventeen a week prior, took no notice to the man looming over him in his late night visit. From outside the closed door, the faint mumbling of Death Eaters could be heard, but as they were a hallway and two floors down, Lucius took no mind to the noise. The Manor was always full of noise these days.

Even in his drunken state, Lucius managed to effortlessly lower himself onto the bed. His hands, worn and ashy with age, slithered over the soft sheets, closer and closer to his son's face. A certain of hair fell over Lucius' face, but he merely brushed it aside. With fingers as bony as a thestral's wings, Lucius pressed his touch against his son's cheek, feeling the warmth and soft skin of the teen. Draco didn't stir, his sleep as of yet undisturbed. Lucius continued to sit there, running his fingers through his son's blonde hair, admiring the locks. The boy shivered slightly under the touch, but buried himself further into the pillow as if to escape the man looming over him.

Lucius's hand traveled over his son's soft skin, fingers leaving a trail behind as they traveled downwards. Draco's Adams Apple visibly bobbed as the boy gulped, and withered away from the touch. Glancing up, Lucius caught his son's eyes, confusion and fear embedded into the warm silver of the younger's gaze. He didn't move from where he lay, only watched his father.

Lucius reached out again. Draco scooted away. The blanket pulled close to him, sheet bunched up underneath him, Draco tried to suppress the grimace from the pain his body was still in, nearly a week after his '_punishment'_ for the events at Hogwarts. He watched his father, not daring to speak for he knew it would only further hinder him in whatever this situation may become.

The man reached out, running the back of his hand over the boy's cheek, fingers twisting in loose blonde hair. Draco was breathing heavily, this Lucius could see clearly in the dimly lit bedroom. The alcohol was strong on the father's breath as he leaned forward; one hand stabilizing him while the other continued to caress his distressed child. Lucius's finger brushed over the boy's lower lip, feeling the trembling that was overtaking him.

He whispered for the child to still himself as he leaned closer. His touch growing rough, Lucius took ahold of his son's chin, pulling him closer despite the boy's weak attempts to resist. The whimper that sprang from his lips was partly due to the pain of his father's touch and the residing pain from prior.

Draco, despite his struggling, could not pull himself from his father's hold. He tried to keep the fear and desperation from entering into his eyes, but he knew it was there. Silver orbs were swimming in terror under his father's calculated gaze. He didn't understand what he feared, didn't understand the unmeasurable amount of distress that his body and mind was throwing his way. He didn't understand why, as his father's thumbs drew circles over the cheeks, his body began to burn almost as if the touch was acidic.

Without a warning, Lucius's hold on Draco's chin tightened, and with a bruising force, he shoved his son onto his side. The blunt of the fall was absorbed by his pillow, but the cress of Draco's skull cracked against the hardwood headboard. Turning over slowly, tears building in the corner of his eyes from the building pain, Draco watched his father in pure horror. He tried to find his voice, tried to plead for the man to leave and the situation to end. Nothing came from his lips other than a distressed snivel.

His movements were hindered slightly by the level of alcohol in his system, but Lucius did not let that stop him. His hand reached out, grabbing a hold of his son's left, and pinning it down by his side. Shifting so he straddled over his son's chest, Lucius couldn't help but leer viciously down at the helpless child.

"Please." Draco finally found his voice, though it was cracked and tight. "Whatever this is, don't do it. Please. Just let me go."

His son's pleading did nothing to discourage him. Lowing himself, Lucius was now only a hair's away from his son's face. His blonde hair, rough and string like due to neglect, fell over his shoulder, the splintered ends brushing over his son's bare chest and neck.

"Pathetic." He spat. "Completely pathetic."

"Please."

"Do not _please_, me." Lucius growled. His words were a low slur. "It's pathetic." He paused, a free hand once more lost in his son's hair. The cruel desire was plastered over the man's face, and the sight of it made Draco shiver harder under the touch. Outside, the stroke of thunder hit the night sky, a warning for the coming storm.

Tightening his fingers through the blonde locks, Lucius pulled his son's face towards him. The boy's gaze was filled with fear, but the attempts to pull away from his father were those of defiance and unruliness. Despite his younger age, and desperation to escape, Draco was unable to. The injuries he sported – a recently healed broken arm, and a number of bruised and reset ribs – counted against him in these attempts. His father's drunkenness played in the man's favor, seeming to strengthen his hold, and remove any consciousness from what he was doing.

"You're weak." Lucius spoke. "So weak. I…" he trailed off, the alcohol taking effect to his speak. "I blame your mother. Coddled you, the way she did. Made you weak."

"I'm not weak." Draco growled back, amazed by his own conviction to those words. Lightening stuck across the sky, bringing a sickening white light flashing through the room.

Lucius pulled on the boy's hair harder, several silvery strands bring pried from his scalp. Thunder rolled once more from outside. The patter of rain began low. Down below, the noise of the Death Eaters grew faint as they one by one must have fallen into drunken sleeps. Draco prayed that his father would do the same. That any minute now the alcohol would take effect and the man would be unable to continue further in whatever it was he planned.

To Draco's horror, the man tightened his grip, the pluck of hair being pulled sending a ripple of pain through his scalp. The minor pain was forgotten when his father's grip on his wrist tightened, nails digging into the flesh as if it were nothing. A dampness coated over his palm, a dampness he knew to be blood.

"Father, please." Draco chocked out. He tried to fight, tried to pull himself out from underneath his father but found his attempts to be unfruitful. The backhand which cracked across his cheek froze Draco in place. He was thankful that his father was no longer ripping the hairs from his head, but as his lower lip grew bloody, he almost wished he hadn't spoken.

"What did I say about that word?" Lucius's eyes narrowed in on his son. The silver in them were hardened, and drained, full of pure desire and lust. The effect his year in Azkaban had taken on the Malfoy patriarch was clearer now than ever. His hair was yarn like, nails chipped and eyes lacking any true light. He looked over all haggard. The flashes of lightening that came outside lit the room, and cast Lucius Malfoy in a sickening light.

"It's the Malfoy curse I guess." Lucius spoke slowly. His coarse fingers tapped across his son's pallid flesh, the dark bruises making his skin look even whiter in comparison. The boy struggled once more, but as his father's fingers moved over his chest, he began to feel smaller and smaller. His assailant hung over him, causing shivers of dread to swell through the young boy.

"To fall in love with ourselves." Lucius continued speaking, oblivious to his son's fear. His touch roamed around his son's lower torso, nuzzling against the lower section of bruises. The bandages had been removed just prior that day, but Lucius could still see the indents to where the bindings had wrapped around the boy's body.

Silver eyes, so like those of his offspring, shot up to lock onto his son's face. Draco's blonde tresses were tussled about with the slightest glimpse of a curl, a striking yellow against the black pillow he seemed to be attempting to sink into. The whiteness of his skin was expanded upon over his sharply place cheeks and chin, like snow on a black top. The silver of his eyes were vibrating in fear and uncertainty. There was a slight ting of red across his expression; either from shame or anger at the events.

"I see so much of me in you." Lucius's tone was hallow. He leaned closer to the boy as if to get a better look. A finger ran through the boy's hair. "I don't know why… why I didn't see it sooner."

"Father please." Draco struggled to sit up. His movements offset Lucius's balance, and the man crashed onto the boy's chest. A spasm of pain shot through Draco as his bruised ribs protested to the pressure. Draco was no longer simply breathing fast, but his breathes were becoming more labored by the moment. The hitch in his inhales were verging on light sobs, and he barely seemed able to exhale.

"Be quiet." Lucius snapped as he sat back up. "I don't remember…" he trailed off for a moment, the alcohol beginning to cause him to sway, "asking you to talk."

A hand shot forward, ensnaring Draco's chin. "So gorgeous. So young. So _innocent._ Its a shame, that youth is wasted on the young."

Holding him tight, Lucius lowered himself. He caught his son's lips with his, pressing against the softness with a hunger. A gasp tried to escape Draco's throat, but it was lost to the moan that Lucius gave. The man continued to move his lips against the other set, not deterred with the resistance he was getting.

"Don't fight me," Lucius growled against the boys lips. "Don't resist."

The tears began to fall as Lucius' free hand traveled along the boys hips and to the front of his pants. The force of Lucius' grip on that area sent Draco withering inside of himself. He tried to protest against the touch, but the man only gripped tighter and pressed against him harder. The pain was building and almost blinding when added to that of his chest.

"Don't fight me," Lucius repeated. "You might enjoy this too."

Draco could feel himself slipping away as his father pressed him deeper and deeper into the bed. Like grains of sands, he felt himself being pushed through a hole, and lost in the situation. Finding the strength he needed, Draco shoved his father away from him. The breaking of contact was physically painful.

When the man was no longer forcing himself onto his son, Draco scrambled from the bed. He tripped once over the discarded blanket, and fell hard onto the floor. Getting to his feet, he ignored the blood that he'd left on the hardwood, and pushed himself against the far wall.

Thunder struck once more, a reminder of the storm – as if Draco could have forgotten. He could hear the pattering of the rain against the window to his left. A flash of lightening took to the sky, and lasted so long that Draco was reminded of those Muggle streetlights which lit the roads. But as the lightening faded, both the outside and inside world were plunged back into the cruel darkness.

His eyes still trained on his father, Draco found he could not quell his rapid heartbeat. His father remained knelling motionless on the bed, a merciless and brutal gleam in his eyes. He swayed slightly due to the alcohol, but otherwise was stationary. When he did move towards him, Draco withdrew deeper into the white walls.

A noise was heard from the other side of the bedroom door, and Draco realized in horror that the soft footsteps belonged to his mother. He held his breath as she walked passed his rooms, and continued on her track. He didn't understand why his fear had increased. He had done nothing wrong. Nothing to be ashamed of. But the thought of his mother learning what had taken place in here scared him.

Lucius slowly removed himself from the bed, and stood. His stance was slightly less straight backed than usual. He took a step towards his son, and then another until the distance was once more closed between them. Draco was ashamed to admit that he hadn't moved from his place on the wall. He tried to tell himself that he was safe. That this man wasn't some enemy, but his father, but as Lucius raised a hand, and ran it through blonde locks, Draco couldn't tell the difference between those two things.

"You'll understand one day." Lucius spoke slowly. The impacts of the Firewhiskey was no longer on the man's speech. He spoke clearly, and with great diction, as if these were words he'd spoken or thought many times before. "But for now-"

Draco gulped as his father's touch against his chin.

"-we'll keep this a secret. No one else has to know." Lucius' touch slipped away, but the feeling of disgust still remained.

As Draco watched his father step away, his knees grew weak and he slid down the wall. The thud of hitting the floor was muffled by his bedroom door closing tight. Lucius could be heard moving down the stairs, leaving his son broken upstairs.

Draco drew his legs up to him, wrapping shacking arms around equally shacking knees. He suppressed the urge to scream, but couldn't calm the tears that flowed from his eyes. Reaching up to brush them away, he noticed the blood on his palm. Most of it was dry by now, but his previous fall had reopened the wound his father's fingernails had made. He racked his palm over his pants.

Pulling himself tighter into the ball, he kept his gaze stationed on the door in fear that his father would return and pick back up where he'd left. A scrapping of feet in the distance sent fear into him, and he reached for the closest thing to him. The black pillow provided very little protection, and he wished that they hadn't taken his wand at the start of break.

The noise fell away under the voices of Death Eaters – he recognized them as his Aunt and Uncle's. But that noise drew quite soon after, and Draco was left with only his soft sobs and the storm to keep him awake.

Outside lightening rippled over the sky, and thunder rocked the ground. But Draco no longer paid mind to the storm, or the fact that the sun was rising just over the hills. He drew himself into a ball, crying softly into the pillow and praying that no one would hear.

-oOo-  
>'It turns out home used to be<br>Streetlights and silhouettes  
>Thieves in the night that swallow me whole<br>Abandoned me there on the side of the road'  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

Written for….  
><strong>The Incest Competition<strong> (Pairing: Lucius/Draco – Prompts: Hole, Enemy, Shivers, Sinister), **Variety of Prompts** (Object #14: Pillow), **Disney Character** (Stromboli: a puppet who forces Pinoccio to dance on stage. Write about someone who forces someone else to do something. Alternatively, write about Lucius Malfoy), **Greek Mythology** (Eros: Write about a lustful relationship), **Same Ol' People, Same Ol Music** (Framing Hedley: Streetlights and Silhouettes), **The 'As Many As You Want' Competition** (Prompts: Slash – Please – Lips – Breathing Fast – Upstairs – Curtain of Hair – Shiver – Nightmare – Pleading – Visit – Smaller and smaller – Grains of Sand – Firewhiskey – "Just let me go" – Bedroom – Desperation – Bloody – Lightening – Desire – Silver – Me – Grimace – "No one else has to know" – The sun was rising) - 24, **Year Long Story Count**

Well, that's that I guess. This is the first I've done like this and I'm not sure what to think. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now, but now that I have, I'm just not sure what to think. It was interesting to write, although I did end up cutting a lot of it. This definitely isn't the original idea I wanted with this, but on well. I guess that's the fun with writing, it doesn't always come out like you wanted.

Before I forget, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it. Just a last minute note.


End file.
